


Life Hurts More Than Death

by Insomniac_Dreamer (MaliciaStarling)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, nudity but no sex, spoilers for episode s01e10 The Bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciaStarling/pseuds/Insomniac_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Ward are the opposite of complicated.  At least here they are.  And now that Ward is healing he really needs to someone to hold on to. Nudity but no sex. Lots of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Hurts More Than Death

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters, I make no money, please don't sue me Marvel/ABC.  
> Also the title is from a quote by Jim Morrison

“She likes you.” May’s words were quiet, like a whisper of cloth but Ward was caught breathless under May during yet another sparring session. Simmons had just left them a few minutes earlier after offering them both waters and but not before openly staring at Ward’s sweatsoaked shirt.  

“She’s a good kid.” And that’s all he would say about it.

 

The next time they were in bed together (a long, 120 hours after the sparring session that included getting shot) Grant wanted to lean over and kiss the space between May’s breasts but he’d learned the hard way that she could wake from a dead sleep to put him in a headlock.  

Grant turned the lamp on and let his eyes roam the expanse of Melinda’s exposed torso and breasts, right leg uncovered and muscular.  He loved the feel of her, being in contact with her body, the power her in her muscles and her intensity.  But he worried that this thing with Simmons having a crush on him would keep coming between them. He was pretty sure that Coulson's feelings for his cellist would keep May from returning to Coulson anytime soon so he didn't have to worry about that. It was enough that May was suspicious of Ward trying to protect her and that was before he got shot.  Now that he’d been discharged from the hospital and she was being tender with him in bed he felt like he was ready for more.  

“Do your bandages need changing?” she was awake and sitting up as she asked.

“I”m not bleeding there’s nothing to change.”

“I’m level 7 I know they assigned you some healing factor.  I have to check your bandages. Or we could have Fitz Simmons do it.”

Crap, thought Grant. The last thing I need is to have Simmons close to me.  “You’ve got a point. Will you please give me the excruciatingly painful injection please?”

Melinda smiled and removed his bandage.  The bullet had gone through his armor and through his side with minimal damage but it was still a gunshot wound and even though he was healing at three times the normal rate with the healing factor it hurt terribly.

The one thing that made it bearable is that May did the entire thing naked.  She had some scarring around her left hamstrings that looked like a stab wound.  An old bullet wound under her right breast.  He watched her greedily at first daring her to say something. May pretended she didn’t notice just kept moving.  

But as the healing factor entered his veins it burned him and he gasped at the pain. May reached around in his bags looking for the pain pills. “Why haven’t you taken your pain pills?”

“For---got---to--eat.” He was trying to talk through the pain but he felt like screaming from the pain.

May grabbed a powerbar from her bag and handed him two pills, a powerbar and water.  As soon as he’d taken them he was letting tears fall from his tightly shut eyes.  May kissed him gently and placed his hands on her hips.  “Hold on Grant. Do you hear me? Hold on.”

She reached around and put a pillow under his head.  The pain of the healing factor was overwhelming and he felt May lean forward and her hair fall into his face.  He wailed piteously into her neck and gripped her hips like he was holding onto sanity.  As the minutes ticked by as the pain pill finally took the edge off the pain.  He was sweating from the healing factor and slightly feverish a normal side-effect but now May was getting up.

“Stay. Please Melinda.” He was beyond caring if he seemed needy.

She looked at him sharply.  “I need to change your bandages again. Get you some clean clothes.” He could tell she had begun to plan mentally around his injuries and how to get Coulson back.

“Let me hold you. Just for a little bit more.”  He knew that he could take more pain than this but this wasn’t torture there was no information to be had and more than anything Grant wanted to make love to May right now.  He cared about getting Coulson back but he also didn't want May going out there into the field without him.

“Just a few minutes and then you get out of those sweaty clothes.” Grant grunted and rolled them onto his good side. He pulled her close and hiked up her thigh over his hip.  She was strength and grace and for the moment she was his to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll continue this. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
